Due to their favorable photophysical and spectral properties, complexes of lanthanide ions (particularly Terbium and Europium) offer significant advantages over organic fluorescent dyes. Compared with traditional organic fluorescent materials, the lanthanide coordination compounds have the following properties - long life-time, a large Stokes shift, and sharp fluorescent peak profiles. Due to these attractive properties, time-resolved reagents based on lanthanide fluorescence have been created. However, existing lanthanide products have not been fully successful in producing products with sufficient stability and brightness to compete with conventional organic fluorophores. Under this Phase I SBIR, Lumiphore will develop a Europium (Eu) fluorescent reporter based on the novel 1,2-HOPO sensitizing unit. The proposed reporter (Lumi4-Eu) will have exceptional photophysical and stability characteristics that will set a new benchmark for Eu reporters in a wide range of drug discovery, diagnostic, rapid sequencing and array applications. This research will result in a fluorescence reagent with exceptional stability, usability, and fluorescent properties that will expand the capabilities of time resolved fluorescent diagnostics by offering the second color of a duplex set of compatible, but complementary lanthanide reporters (the other being Lumiphore's terbium-based fluorescence reporter - Lumi4-Tb). Combining Lumi4- Eu and Lumi4-Tb will enable a new generation of time resolved fluorescence or time resolved Fvrster resonant energy transfer (TR-FRET) based multiplex applications. Lumiphore will use this technology to develop a rapid, multiplexed immunoassay diagnostic platform. This platform holds the promise of exquisite sensitivities, speed, and versatility for the increasing demands of 21st century healthcare. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed research when combines with Lumiphore's existing terbium-based fluorescence reporter (Lumi4-Tb) will impact public health by enabling highly multiplexed diagnostic assay formats that combine fast turnaround times and high assay throughput efficiency. These assays will be used in high throughput screening (HTS) drug discovery, genomic screening, rapid DNA sequencing, clinical diagnostics and fluorescence microscopy applications for both basic and applied biomedical research.